ft_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
S.C.S.A
F.T. CENTRAL - SKOR and Connected Species Act of 1982 (FT Central reserve the right to cancel any facility contracts within private branches of FT. Any hunter or hunter organization found to be breaching S.C.S.A will be issued with an order. Punishment will be severe. Examples not limited to: Fines; Contract Cancellations; Facility Terminations and a temporary or permanent gagging order.) Introduction Welcome new recruits; this is a strict guide to Feral Threat Central; An organization built to protect mankind from emerging threats. These FT Central guidelines have been created in order to protect citizens; humans and people from an ongoing threat known to FTC as “SKOR” FT Central’s job is to identify potential SKOR threats and eliminate them when necessary. To further understand these threats FTC is required to retrieve and obtain as much information on these creatures as possible. These guidelines are also put into place for the benefit of both mankind and these new species. Disclosed in this informative manual is a number of secrets intended to be kept internally. Please note that this includes any facility branching out from FTC; private organizations included. Guidelines 01 Non-Disclosure Agreement: Upon discovery of SKOR you may not under any circumstances discuss outside of connected circles. Failure to remain undisclosed will result in financial penalties exceeding £50,000 for each individual's unauthorized access. Failure to comply will result in an injunction or a prison sentence. Property may also be seized when necessary until payment is fulfilled. When is it okay to talk to people? If you are the primary receiver example: Witnessed a Skor attack; are a Skor hunter or have work within the facility you may share that information with family. Once that knowledge is received by family they become secondary receivers. They are not then allowed to further discuss anything. If they fail to comply both you and the secondary receiver may face the penalties displayed above. Conversations within any FT facility can be recorded and all officials may have the ability to view; listen; receive phone calls; emails; text messages and social media posts. Compliance is essential. 02 Contract Cancellations FT Central reserve the right to cancel your contract whenever seen fit. If you're deemed unfit to perform or work within FT your contract can be terminated at anytime. Your contract may also be terminated if you are in breach of the S.C.S.A of 1982. Your contract maybe restored in the case of a miss trial or if medical reasons are given for under performance under FT. Contract for all Facility Operators must be followed; all agreements and requirements are to be followed whether working independently from FT or working under FT. All trainees must undergo a Medical and/or Physical examination before contract agreements are met. Any change in an employee's health or requirements must be discussed with a Facility Operator or Organiser. 03 Compulsory Medical and Fitness Blood Testing; Drugs Testing; Medical and Fitness test are required for all new applicants. Failure to comply with the Blood and Scan test for all new applicants will result in a very large fine or potential exemption from FT facilities in the future. If you are unable to perform the tests for medical grounds then a doctor's note must be written and provided explaining why. If this is the case a Scan Test may be performed instead. All applicants are given the option. A F.OP or a Facility Organiser are required to insure all applicants receive at least one blood/scan test. All newly appointed Trainee Hunters must be trained and given a full training exercise at one of the facilities to ensure correct protocol is followed out on the field. Alternatively. A hunter maybe trained under the supervision of a Veteran Hunter at all times. Fitness Scores are to be given to all applicants. A single fitness exam is required every year. A day for the fitness exam is required for all. Veterans; Trainees or anyone who operates on the field and should be updated. If an injury is sustained internally or externally then that should be stated a new test date will be provided. Your fitness score will determine how capable you are at fighting and will enable your superiors to organize you accordingly to an appropriate Mission Contract. 04 Mission Contracts and Case Files Trainee Hunters must not receive their own mission contract. All contracts to be performed by trainee should be chosen by a superior. All Trainee Hunters should also be accompanied by a Veteran or superior hunter. A trainee hunter should never undertake a hunt alone. Failure to allocate a Veteran Hunter in the event of an accident will result in harsh penalties for any facility or institute responsible. Various facilities should have a colour coded sticker on the case file. Colour sticker for each type of case file: Urgent Case File = Red; Non Urgent Case File = Black or Blue; Private Case File = Purple All Case Files should also be backed up to the computer system; physical copies of case files after completion should be sent to an area designated Archival facility or HQ; Case Files that have been marked completed for 5 years or more will then have their physical copy destroyed. An archived version will remain in Central Database permanently. Mission Contracts are reports received from agents; or clients who have been recommended to your facility. All clients are to be treated respectfully; any contactee is to be checked. Any information gathered should be stored on the system to keep a profile on the contactee. Contact information must be verified. Any incorrect details should be reported to a superior or FT Central for processing. 05 Combat Protocol Part 01 - Weapons and Equipment 5.A - Concealment: All FT Hunters and associate hunters must conceal their weapons externally. This means outside of FT Facilities. In the event a Hunter is in danger they may unholster their weapon. All hunters will be given a holster; jacket; belt and bag. Always carry the appropriate items when out on the field. For larger weapons they should be stored inside of a case which is to be used in a hunt zone. An area designated in the contract. The following is considered Concealed Carry: Pistol in a Holster (Holster must be concealed underneath the jacket.) Machete in a Case or Holster (Stored on a belt mounted sheath or Back mounted sheath.) Shotgun and Rifle in a Case or Bag. Tranquilizer Pistol in a Holster (Holster must be concealed underneath the jacket.) Smoke Grenades and Flash Grenades must be stored on a belt; a pouch or pocket and must have safety locks to insure safe usage. Knife in pocket or in a sheath or bag. A ‘Hunt Zone’ is always preferred points of ambush. A quiet and desolate space; safe to target SKOR without the risk of public knowledge. All weapons should be silenced with FT provided attachments. Please insure from your Squad Leader or Organizer that the equipment has been maintained before use. (see 5.C) 5.B - Authorized Weapons: Weapons are limited to ranks preventing unauthorized and unsafe use of lethal weapons such as Shotguns; Sniper Rifles and Rifles. New Hunter recruits may only use the SK4 - Tactical Knife or the OR2 - Hunting Knife. Smaller knives are easier to conceal when used in the public and prevents usage by trialed hunters. No other weapon is permitted for Trainee and Recruits. Hunters that surpass their trial period of over 7 weeks maybe reviewed. If the hunter surpasses a score of 60 on their FTTR Overall they will be upgraded to a hunter rank and given permission to use a Machete and the Tranquilizer with permission from a Squad Leader ;Operator or Organizer. Veteran Hunters are allowed to use the following: Glock 26, Assault Rifles; Shotguns and Sniper Rifles (With Permission and consent from superiors.) No civilians are permitted to use Facility equipment Any lost equipment must be located and retrieved. Fallen hunters equipment must be removed prior to clean up and stored away in a safe located in an armored vehicle; room or facility. A fine maybe enforced on any facility found to have lost and used on an innocent. More extreme procedures might be enforced if a facility is found to be a repeat offender. Enforced Protocols are as followed: Limited or No Firearm Access Firearms may be removed from facilities failing to comply. Restricted access is imposing rules enforcing the return of lethal weapons and limiting to High Scoring members and taking it from lower scoring members. Forced Restructuring of Members and High Ranking Operatives Facility Operators might be removed; Squad Leaders and Facility Organizers removed. Case by case bases. FT Central Council will determine failings and remove any contributing factors. Upgraded Security Protocols Facilities will be forced to upgrade procedures and retrained if seen necessary on appropriate protocols to follow when maintaining and managing weapons. The most common method adopted to punish facilities 5.C - Equipment Maintenance: Weapons and Equipment must be maintained by Facility Organizers. A facility organizer is required under FT Guidelines to contact FT Central when necessary to organize equipment maintenance or use own resources if available to insure that all equipment is safe and fully functional. Weapons should be labelled and stamped when they were last checked to insure all members are satisfied and reassured. If a Facility Organizer is not available an FT Operator is required to maintain the safety of the weapons and manage all security protocols. Failure to comply may result in a facility restructuring; fine or restricted firearms access as seen under 5.B